I didn't exist
by n0tp0ssible
Summary: POV Matt: Ô Mello ais je seulement existé pour toi ? je t'ai donné ma vie ce soir là... POV Mello: Ô Matt tu fus l'unique chose existante dans mon monde. Si seulement tout c'était bien passé ce soir là..


Première histoire que j'ose écrire sur mon ship préféré (MxM) J'avoue que j'ai juste écouté une bonne vieille chanson de Green Day et j'ai laisser mon inspi sur mon clavier ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !!

••••••••••••

Ship: Matt x Mello

An/Mg: Death Note

genre: drame, romance

One shot

Rate T

 **I didn't exist**

(POV Matt)

Ce soir là tu m'avais appelé en urgence. Tu m'avais demandé de l'aide. Un service. Un pacte. Ô suis je con d'avoir ne serait-ce penser que Mihael, le plus grand mafieu de tout les temps, cet homme froid au sang pourtant si chaud, au coeur de pierre, à l'esprit futé; ait pu penser à moi au- delà de l'amitié ?

Tu avais un plan. Et j'étais la clef de la réussite tu m'as dit... Tu posais délicatement tes mains sur mon visage. Tu me chuchotais que tout se passerait bien, qu'à notre retour, on se poserait en paix.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mentir Ô Mello ?_

Tu m'avais embrassé la joue. Tu avais approché tes lèvres des miennes afin d'animer un désir source de détermination.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi jouer avec moi Ô Mello ?

J'étais vide de prudence, aveugle de confiance. Je ne pouvais imaginer une défaite, un futur autre que celui que tu me prédisais. Tu ne saurais mentir n'est ce pas ? _Tu n'oserais pas...?_

Ce soir là j'avais pris ma voiture, comme tu me l'avais ordonné.

Ce soir là j'avais provoqué gaminement les flics, comme tu me l'avais ordonné.

Ce soir là, à travers la fumer de mes pneus, à travers ma peur, à travers les cris, à travers la nuit; je te cherchais bêtement du regard.

 _Mell... Vois tu ce que je fais pour toi ? J'ai vendu mon âme au diable pour toi Ô chimère destructrice..._

J'ai peur Mello. Vingts années sont maintenant derrières moi et pourtant, _je suis si naïf..._ J'ai besoin que tu me regardes dans les yeux, me caresses les cheveux, et que tu me dises que tout va se finir bien, que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

 _Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu n'es pas là Ô mon Mihael..._

Ce soir là j'ai dû abandonner mes craintes, mes désirs, ma vie... Pour toi.

Ce soir là je suis descendu de ma voiture (ma bonne vieille voiture que j'aimais tant...), j'ai fait le malin, le gamin...

 _Ô Mell pourquoi ce monde est si sérieux ?_

D'un sang froid infaillible, d'une absence de pitié effroyable, ils m'ont tiré dessus.

Ils ont abîmé ma voiture Mell...

 _Ô Mell je vois cette fameuse lumière..._

 _Je vois les anges danser..._

 _Je sens ce froid traduisant l'étreinte de Mort qui se ressert autour de moi..._

 _Mell... J'ai si froid si tu savais... j'ai si mal..._

 _Viens me chercher Ô mon Mello... J'ai failli à ma mission... Je n'ai pas réussi à satisfaire ton désir... Punis moi Ô mon bel ange... Mais ne me laisses pas seul... Là-haut tout n'est que vide, froid et néant..._

Tu ne m'entendais pas. Je ne pleurais pas. J'avais alors fait tomber la dernière clope qui, à l'inverse de ce que tu me disais, ne m'auras pas tué... Là encore tu m'avais menti ...

Mon coeur avait alors cessé de battre ce soir là.

Mes rêves, tes promesses, tout n'était qu'illusion. Seulement, Ô mon beau Mello, as tu cru une seconde en tout cela ?

 _Ais-je seulement... existé... pour toi ?_

(POV Mello)

Ce soir là, à travers tes beaux yeux verts, je traduisais ta peur, ta crainte. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans tout ce merdier. Ô mon Matt je ne le souhaitais pas crois moi.

Mais je le devais. _Je le devais..._ J'avais un plan. J'en ignorait l'aboutissant. Je jouais avec ta vie. _Ô Mail... suis je con..._

Je voulais te rassurer, _me_ rassurer. Je t'ai embrassé sur la joue.. cette joue couverte de baisers du soleil... J'ai caressé tes cheveux si doux... _Un porte bonheur je dirai..._ Je n'ai pu oser t'embrasser sur tes lèvres fines. Un adieu ? _Très peu pour moi..._

Tu es aveugle de moi, un robot à mes ordres. _Ô mon mail... Que j'aimerais t'ordonner de fuir..._

Ce soir là tu avais pris ta voiture.

Tu roulais vite. _Ton temps était chronométré..._

Tu étais descendu, _ils t'ont descendu..._

 _Ô mon Matty, qu'ais-je pleuré si tu savais..._

Vingts années sont derrières moi et je suis pourtant innocent. J'ignore tout des sentiments. J'ignore tout de la vie. _J'ignore tout de ta vie..._ "Tout va bien se finir Matt. Je te le promets. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre et on se posera en paix, à notre retour."

Je n'ai pu te dire ces mots...

 _Ô mon Mail... Je sens que ton heure approche..._

J'ai envie de te baiser jusqu'à l'aube si tu savais... Je ne suis pas doué pour dire les choses... Je suis introverti si tu savais... J'ai envie de te jeter tes clopes, celles qui auraient dû consummer ta vie, une cinquentaine d'années plus tard. J'ai envie de toucher chaque parcelle de ton corps. De crier ton nom au monde et hurler tout l'amour que je te porte. _Mais je ne_ _l'ai jamais fait..._

 _Ô mon Mail, je te mentais_

 _Ô mon Mail, je te protégeais_

 _Ô mon Mail, j'ai échoué_

 _Ô mon Mail, sans toi la vie n'est que vide, froid et néant._

 _Ô mon Mail,je vais finir le travail... Reposes toi_

Mon coeur avait alors cessé de battre ce soir là.

Tes rêves, mes promesses, tout n'était qu'illusion. Seulement, Ô mon beau Matt, m'as tu détesté une seconde malgré cela ?

 _Tu fut... La seule chose qui existait dans mon monde..._


End file.
